1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to air conditioning installations in motor vehicle bodies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Motor vehicles are normally provided with an air heater installation for providing fresh heated air or heating recirculated air for the passenger compartment of the vehicle. Currently, it is becoming an increasing practice to provide, as an optional extra, an air conditioning installation capable of supplying both cooled and heated air. Usually this involves providing a completely separate system from a conventional air heater system as shown for example in U.S. Patent Specification No. 3,289,564.
The object of the present invention is to provide an installation which can readily be adapted from an air heater installation only to an air conditioning installation for both heating and cooling air.